ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Kotodama Uchu
| homecountry = | school = | last school =Osaka Middle | deck =Archaic Order Fury of the Cosmos | gColour1 =#000000 | gColour2 =#000000 | gColour3 =#009900 | gColour4 =#000000 | gColour5 =#000000 | gColour6 =#009900 | textColour =#FFFFFF | tbltextColour =#FFFFFF | smalltblColour =#000000 }} Kotodama Uchu (宇宙言霊, Universe Spirit-Word) is a descendant of the Royal Family of Orichalcum and the current host of . For the majority of his life, Kotodama has remained in the dark about his family's matters. Despite having an ancient magical lineage, Kotodama has managed to live a relatively normal school life and currently attends the infamous in Japan. At his school, he was placed within the dorm after he took the entrance exam. Securing his place among DA's finest, Kotodama has gained the title Oscillator from his peers as a result of his overwhelming ability with his Pendulums; the archetype his ancestors wielded with formidable tenacity. It was not until his first meeting with the Mighty Master of Magic within him that he would learn about his family's history. Being an only child from his single mother, a lowly janitor, Kotodama found this hard to believe. Now, however, he was come to terms with his peculiar past, and duels alongside his Duel Spirit with intent to win. Like his father - who left his mother upon finding out she was having a child - before him, Kotodama wishes to become an elite Duelist. The raw skill he possesses, combined with the fast lock-down playing style his Deck employs, makes him a force to be reckoned with. With the capability to literally sweep most of his classmates in a Duel, he gained a reputation as Duelist Academy's Young Achlys; something one of his opponents called him in a particularly heated match. Fueled by his will to win, Kotodama has challenged everyone at his school at some point or another. He has an indomitable will, and refuses to accept defeat. This trait - curiously - is both his greatest strength and his biggest weakness. https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ycm/images/7/78/SPM_Backer.png/revision/latest?cb=20190522222842 Background The Lost Kingdom "Every age has its heroes and their respective legends to go with them. For some, it is those who stand up for what is just; striking down those who do evil. Others, it is the one who goes off on his own - the lone wolf - and finds powers beyond our imagination. But how often do we hear of those who operated within the shadows, keeping the darkness at bay all this time? History is written from the perspective of the one who wrote it; never absolute. The spaces between the lines are enough proof to let us know that there's something...something is amiss." Long before the cities in Japan were built during the Feudal times, there was a small, secluded kingdom. This land was known to be extremely fruitful. Every year, a great abundance of food would be gathered at the harvest. It was during these harvest seasons that this kingdom - known as the Orichalcum Kingdom - would host a festival; one that the contestants would duel with ethereal monsters in a dark game. Under normal circumstances, such an event would result in the loser being banished to another world, however, the people's king possessed such magical prowess that he could prevent this tragedy. Thus, his people could participate in these contests without worry. For many years, such a tradition went on; it had been happening since the start of the new king's reign. But during one such festival, when the contestants had both readied their Duel Spirits, his magic was cancelled. A man bound in a cloak - one of the participants - had used some sort of spell to negate the effects of the king's magic. After swiftly winning the duel with his , his opponent's soul would be dragged down to the Shadow Realm. It was here that the people of Orichalcum would begin to fear the games; they blamed their king for this death and sought his life. The man with the cloa, intent on conquering the kingdom, would tell the people that with his Duel Spirits, he could beat the king. Then, at a moments notice, a dozen or so dragonic monsters would come from the skies. Rather than attacking the king, however, they would attack the entire populace. Alas, the once prosperous kingdom would descend into chaos. The king was slain, as was the majority of his people. It is said that the man who instigated the fall of Orichalcum still lives on to this day, but no one knows. Aside from one family, - the Uchu Family - the royal blood has been extinguished. Now, there is only one heir to the kingdom's power; only one can reclaim what is rightfully his... The king's return is imminent... Early Life On a hot summer morning in Osaka, Japan, a baby boy was born to Iyoko Uchu. The boy would be fatherless - he had left his mother nine months ago - and would grow up to be raised by the loving hand of his mother. She named him Kotodama (宇宙言霊, Spirit-word, or Soul-word; the equivalent to a magic word or incantation), was he was her "magic word" for happiness. Despite having lost her lover, she now had this infant child. WIP Magic on the Run A Dark Game Freshman Awakening: A Realization The Shadows Within Prisms of Moon Appearance Having been stated by both his peers and those he meets, to most Kotodama is a very handsome young man. His head is adorned with a thick wreath of dark locks just a few shades brighter than a jet black; like a very dark gray of sorts. It simply refuses to be tamed, for try as he might to combat the unruly nature of his hair, it always triumphs over the weak attempts of the comb and brush. It is smooth to the touch, and is stated by (---) to be quite fluffy. It usually settles on his head in a quite asymmetrical manner, being a series of straightened streaks and wavy curls haplessly combined to somehow produce an attractive hairstyle. To contrast with and further compliment his midnight locks are a pair of analytical, ice-blue eyes. Piercing the very heart and soul of whomever meets his gaze, Kotodama's eyes seemingly take on a bipolar nature; kind one second, while vehemently angry the next. (---) even went as far as to say that the most beautiful thing she had ever seen was the blue irides of Kotodama; the most repulsive being his glare when angered. The shifting demeanor of his eyes can take place at a moment's notice. One second, they will emanate a warm, welcoming aura, while during the next they can shift to a cold, heartless glare that projects nothing but total apathy upon those who dare to look into his eyes. They are like a woman who refuses to be loyal to anyone; something one should be wary of getting attached to lest they change. Surrounding these portals that seemingly show the summer sky's color is his smooth, glassy skin. Being the descendant of royalty, he has a naturally fair complexion; a few shades lighter than most. Silky to the touch, Kotodama's cheeks are soft. His face reflects his happy, yet shy demeanor through its appearance; appealing, but reserved. As far as his figure goes, he is a rather lean boy. Capping out at roughly five feet-eleven inches - despite claiming he is six feet tall - he is a bit above average and stands just a hair taller than his peers. Yet, despite being tall and skinny, he is not lanky, so to speak. Though, the muscle he does have is not necessarily all that noticeable; he has an athletic physique, but is also quite average. And yet, his clothes are anything but average. Kotodama wears a most unusual hoodie, white in color. Attached to the hood are a pair of tendril-like appendages he calls "head scarves" - much to the confusion of most - that have a length just crosses his waistline. The purpose of these additions are unknown, but he seems to be quite fond of them - especially the pair of blue stripes each respective scarf possesses. When he runs, the scarves flow behind him and whip about in the wind. Underneath his unzipped hoodie is a black button-up shirt that seems to be ironed regularly. Never wrinkly, it would appear that Kotodama keeps up with his cosmetic duties. Resting over the surface of this more intimate layer of fabric would be a loose-fitting - like his eyes - ice-blue tie with a checkered pattern. The unusual theme that seems to be a mashup of informal articles of clothing combined with dress clothes is further continued with the addition of a pair of gray jeans. To complete the outfit, he sports a pair of black high-top shoes with bright blue stripes - Kotodama hates shoes that do not support his ankles. Overall, his appearance could be described as inviting, but at the same time intriguing; making an individual want to approach him with the desire to learn more about the curious boy. Personality Like his appearance, Kotodama possesses a personality that welcomes others, but is not by any means pushy or extra. He is a kind boy, yet remains quiet for the most part; usually just smiling from the sidelines of a conversation. He is a listener, not a talker, but will speak when spoken to. He always uses appropriate honorifics such as "-sensei" or "-san", depending on who it is that has addressed him. When he interacts with his classmates, he is stated to be fun to be around, as when he deems it the right time to contribute to the conversation, Kotodama brings out the best in everyone. He seemingly knows what to say in order to please each individual person, and as a whole, has a good reputation among both students and teachers. Around his close friends, such as (---) and (---), the quiet nature he always retains melts away, and Kotodama will noisily enjoy himself with them just as any teenage boy would. Running around the big city of Osaka or the school grounds with a friend or two is his ideal way to spend a day off. The love he has for his friends is without equal, and the well-being of those close to him comes first and foremost. For these, Kotodama has a selfless attitude; a "I'd give you the shirt off my back" sort of persona. This state of mind has allowed him to forge unbreakable bonds with his closest friends, and he is held in high regards by his peers for his sacrificial disposition. This mostly came from his time at home with his mother. Every morning without fail, Kotodama woke up at five 'o clock to make her breakfast; bacon and eggs. Furthermore, he would take care of all the chores that needed to be done, as his mother worked late hours. Seeing that this pleased the person he had the most respect for, this way of thinking would spill out into his relationship with his friends. Making others happy makes him happy; that's how he's always been. Something that distinguishes him from most his age is his dedication to helping people. He cannot stand passing someone who is in need of assistance while very well knowing that they are struggling. To Kotodama, not doing the right thing when he knows he can is wrong; just as bad as directly wronging them. However, he is not a pushover, so to say, and is quick to stand up for himself, his family, and friends. Growing up without a father taught him that he had to be twice the man he was expected to be. He is very tenacious, and be it work or dueling, Kotodama will do it to the best of his ability. This healthy work ethic makes him a particularly bright student - though, Kotodama hates schoolwork. He is respectful to both his teachers and classmates alike, but is not necessarily a teacher's pet. Kotodama will make sarcastic jokes and witty remarks as most would, but this does not define his character. The boy is generally laid back and quite chill; not going overboard in either direction; total balance. Like a pendulum, if he swings too far one direction, he will always come back and counter by going another depending on what force has hit him; what situation he is in. He seemingly always knows how to react in scenarios, another thing that testifies to the good-natured demeanor of Kotodama. When he first met his Duel Spirit, however, the being within his cards did not have the same mindset. It had come to loath Kotodama's family for supposedly abandoning it when the kingdom fell. His spirit had been bound to the site of the old empire; Osaka, Japan. When he came across a young girl - Kotodama's mother - who was indeed a descendant of the enigmatic family - even using the signature Endymions that the King himself had used so long ago - he could not resist the chance to latch onto the child and become her Duel Spirit. Yet, he ultimately failed in corrupting the young girl's heart, as she saw through his malignant persona. Fearful that the spirit would haunt her, she locked her Deck away in a chest; never to be seen again. That is, until Kotodama took it the day he was to be admitted to the Duel Academy. It would be Endymion himself who ultimately guided Kotodama to select the archetype as his choice to use during the DA entrance exam; appearing to him in a dream and telling the Young Achlys to take up his mother's Deck. Having been beckoned by the Sorcerer to allow him to aid in the boy's quest for victory, he had no reason to decline. After Kotodama left home with the deck and his mother found it missing, she was horrified, and had good reason to be. It would only be a few months before the corrupt old soul would do his best to be a pain to Kotodama. He would be tormented in dreams and visions, and would become much more reserved; rarely seen outside of class. This other persona would occasionally take over and cause him to say and do things he normally would not, causing the boy to despair and feel as though his reputation were at risk. At one point, he even dragged Kotodama and (---) into a Shadow Game, using the boy's body and strong connection to magic to trigger the event. Eventually, he would conquer the evil mage within him, and the two would come to terms with one another. Kotodama learned to be more patient with the spirit and became much more sympathetic, while Endymion gave up the revenge he had wanted ever so much, seeing that hurting Kotodama would do nothing. Now, they are allies, and work together in duels to overcome any opposition. Deck Archaic Order Kotodama's first Deck was found in an old chest his mother had locked away in their attic. This was due to her fearing the malignant Duel Spirit bound to the cards composing it. Kotodama would take the Deck to his Duel Academy entrance exam. It was there he would win and be accepted into the highest dorm; Obelisk Blue. Since receiving it, Kotodama has tweaked it to his liking; adding an "Invoked" engine and various Pendulum Monsters that better suit his style. s *Advisor of Endymion x2 *Aether the Invoker x2 * x1 *Astrologist of Endymion x3 * x3 *Heir of Endymion x3 *Mythical Beast God Eighlen x2 * x1 * x2 * x2 *Mythical Beastmaster of Endymion x3 * x3 ; s *Invoked Scale - Kamaitachi x2 *Invoked Scale - Nyx x2 *Space-Time Magician Arcturus x2 *Space-Time Magician Artemis x2 ; s * x1 ; s * x1 WIP |spells = * x2 * x2 * x2 * x3 * x3 * x1 }} Fury of the Cosmos Once he was filled with the knowledge of his ancestors, Kotodama would construct a deck that resembled that of the first ruler of Orichalcum; one of the Cosmic archetype. Similar in concept to his first deck, it makes use of a wide array of Pendulum monsters. Yet, according to some, this deck is far more powerful. s * Cosmic Acolyte x3 * Cosmic Ender x3 * Cosmic Guide x3 * Cosmic Neko x3 WIP ; s * x1 WIP |spells= *Cosmic Oracle x3 *Cosmic Citadel - Realm Between Worlds x2 * x2 WIP }} Category:Characters